Pour te revoir
by Miss Ana Ni
Summary: "- Et lui? Vous avez pensé à lui? Roxas n'avait pas besoin de toi, tu sais, parce que... J'étais là, moi." Axel, fou de chagrin, essaye faire revenir Roxas, peu importe ce qui pourrait arriver à Sora. Mais... Il y a deux versions, la première a une fin triste, et la deuxième une heureuse. A vous de choisir celle que vous préférez. Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur 1** : Evidemment, les perso et l'univers ne sont pas à moi.

 **Note 2** : C'est une vielle fiction que j'ai remaniée. Et en la relisant, je me suis dit que ça serait chouette d'y trouver une fin alternative ( j'ai du mal à faire souffrir Axel :). C'est pour ça qu'il y a deux chapitres, ce sont absolument les mêmes mais la toute fin est différente.

Bonne lecture!

 **Pour te revoir**

Il fait nuit.

La cité du Jardin Radieux dort et avec elle tous les bruits qui prouvent qu'elle vit. La Gare ne bruisse plus des pas pressés des voyageurs, les rues se taisent dans l'obscurité, les magasins ne respirent plus de marchandages, les maisons sont silencieuses, les porches éteins.

Rien, rien ne bouge.

Dans la maison de Merlin aussi, c'est le silence qui règne, troublé seulement par les respirations ténues de ceux qui somnolent sur les matelas. La journée a été épuisante, il a fallu encore se battre pour sa vie et celle de ceux à qui on tient, pour ce que l'on croit, pour ce que l'on veut sauver. Mais combats après combats et révélations après révélations, la fatigue a eu raison, pour une nuit, des jeunes héros, qui se sont écroulés dès qu'ils en on eu le droit.

Car, après tout, leurs survies et la paix dépendent de la force de leurs bras et de la sueur sur leurs fronts. Alors peut importe ce qu'ils brisent, ceux qu'ils détruisent, parce que c'est pour sauver les autres.

Mais...

Il y a quelqu'un qui pense qu'il y a des prix trop lourds à payer.

Cette personne a perdu quelque chose, quelque chose de vital pour elle et elle veut le récupérer. Par n'importe quel moyen. Elle l'a cherché longtemps et maintenant qu'elle sait où elle est, elle ne compte pas la laisser s'en aller. Une deuxième fois.

C'est pourquoi elle est là, debout dans le noir de la chambre, les yeux fixés depuis plusieurs minutes sur le jeune garçon qui dort à ses pieds. Elle n'a pas peur, mais hésite, son regard vole d'un visage à un autre. Elle soupèse ses chances de faire ce qu'elle est venue faire sans problème, pense vaguement aux conséquences... Puis secoue nerveusement la tête. Elle sent l'impatience monter dans sa poitrine. Elle a déjà attendu trop longtemps. Doucement, elle se penche vers le garçon et le secoue. Il s'éveille, ses yeux papillonnent derrière ses paupières. Elle glisse sa main sur sa bouche avant qu'il ne hurle et plante son regard dans le sien.

\- Chut...

L'autre se tend, elle l'apaise d'un regard. De l'autre main, elle relève sa capuche, découvrant une tignasse rousse emmêlée et un regard vert profondément cerné. Sora écarquille les yeux. L'autre sourit doucement.

\- C'est moi. Tu me reconnais, quand même? Chut, calme-toi, je ne vais pas te tuer.

Sora se détend, et attends qu'il continue, bien réveillé et le regard attentif.

\- Je vais te lâcher, mais ne gueules pas, ok?

Le garçon acquiesce lentement et sens sa bouche se défaire du poids de ses doigts. Ils se dévisagent quelques secondes en silence, puis le brun souffle d'une voix fatiguée, que démentent ses yeux vifs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Axel?

L'autre se permet un sourire.

\- Te parler.

Un ange passe. Axel s'agite.

\- Bon, c'est oui ou pas?

\- Maintenant?

\- Bin ouais, t'es tout le temps occupé, y a jamais un moment tranquille où on peut te voir. Sauf quand ta troupe pionce. Alors?

\- ... D'accord.

\- Bien! Mais pas ici, ça m'ennuierait de réveiller tes amis...

Axel lui fait signe de se lever, un doigt sur la bouche.

\- Viens.

Il fait apparaître un portail et se retourne vers Sora. Le simili le voit attraper sa Keyblade et un sourire sarcastique effleure ses lèvres, que le plus jeune ne remarque pas dans l'obscurité. Le garçon prêt, Axel lui jette un regard rassurant, puis le pousse sans ménagement dans les ténèbres avant qu'il ne lui demande où ils vont. Ils disparaissent et le portail se referme dans un froissement doux sur l'exclamation de surprise de Sora, sans qu'aucun des enfants dans la pièce ne soit troublé dans ses rêves.

\- Hé! T'aurais pu prévenir!

Sora, affalé dans le sable, foudroie Axel du regard. L'autre hausse les épaules.

\- Bah, du moment qu'on y est...

Le garçon se relève en époussetant ses vêtements, fais disparaître la Keyblade et regarde autour de lui.

\- Et on est où?

Axel promène un regard rêveur sur le paysage. Après une longue observation silencieuse, il lâche lentement.

\- On venait parfois ici...

C'est une petite plage. Le sable et la mer se confondent avec l'encre du ciel. Le bruit des vagues est le seul son que l'on entend, les étoiles et la lune diffusent la lumière qui fait scintiller l'eau. Il fait doux, une légère brise souffle doucement dans le cou du plus jeune et agite les cheveux du roux planté en face de lui.

\- On?

Axel ferme les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvre, son sourire a disparût.

-Ouais. Roxas et moi. D'ailleurs...C'est de cela dont je voulais te parler.

Le roux se rapproche lentement du brun qui est resté immobile. Sora commence doucement à s'inquiéter. Axel a un air bizarre.

\- Me parler de quoi?

L'autre s'arrête et ouvre les mains dans un grand geste d'impatience ironique.

\- Mais de Roxas, bien sûr!

Sora laisse passer un instant avant de répondre, le visage fermé.

\- Je ne sais pas qui c'est ce "Roxas". J'le connais pas.

Axel le regarde pendant quelques secondes, puis éclate brusquement de rire, faisant sursauter Sora. Le simili rit convulsivement, les yeux fermés, les traits marqués par une joie démente, sous le regard alarmé du plus jeune qui n'ose pas bouger. Le roux à l'air... différent. Comme brisé. Mais avant que Sora se fasse une idée précise de ce qui l'inquiète le plus chez l'autre, Axel cesse de rire aussi vite qu'il a commencé. Ses yeux brillent un peu trop.

\- Tu ne le connais pas? siffle-t-il d'une voix mauvaise en l'attrapant brutalement par l'épaule sans que Sora n'ai pu bouger, tu ne le connais pas! Ben voyons...

Il le secoue violemment.

\- Réfléchis! A ton avis, grâce à qui t'es là maintenant? Hein?

Sora essaye de se dégager, mais le roux le serre plus étroitement en plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Donald et Dingo, c'est eux qui m'ont réveillé au Manoir...

Axel a un sourire méprisant.

\- Ces deux imbéciles? Non...

\- Mais...

\- C'est Roxas! Putain tu ne comprends pas? C'est lui qui est venu, parce que t'avais besoin de lui pour te réveiller!

\- Qu... Quoi?

\- Quand tu t'es transformé en Ombre pour ta greluche, tu te souviens de ça, non? Ton cœur est puissant, un simili a été crée...

Axel rapproche son visage de celui de Sora.

\- Roxas! Mais tu ne pouvais pas vraiment vivre sans lui, t'étais pas complet... C'est pour ça que t'as presque tout oublié à Oblivion, ton cœur n'était pas entier. C'est lui qui te manquait! Tu saisis maintenant?

Le garçon reste muet, les yeux agrandis par la panique, la tête bourdonnante.

\- Je...

\- Oui, tu. Toi, toujours toi!

Le roux le soulève presque pour le mettre à sa hauteur. Il hurle maintenant.

\- Et lui? Vous avez pensé à lui? Roxas n'avait pas besoin de toi, tu sais, parce que...

Sa voix se brise brusquement, il détourne la tête.

\- J'étais là, moi...

Il lâche le garçon, qui tombe à ses pieds, immobile.

\- J'étais là... J'étais là!

\- Axel...

Le roux baisse brutalement les yeux vers lui et Sora peut apercevoir la rancœur et la douleur dans son regard, juste avant que l'autre ne s'écarte souplement d'un bond.

\- Ax...

\- Rends-le-moi!

De justesse, le brun évite un chackram qui siffle près de son oreille en se jetant de côté. Il porte la main à son visage, la retire maculée de sang. Sora se tourne lentement vers l'autre et reste tétanisé par le brusque changement d'Axel. Le simili, debout, la bouche déformée par la haine et du désespoir plein les yeux, est en position de combat. Le garçon n'a que le temps de se jeter à terre, évitant un nouveau tir.

\- Rends-le-moi!

Il se lève précipitamment et se met à courir, virant erratiquement à droite ou à gauche quand il sent de la chaleur dans son dos et en essayant désespérément d'invoquer sa Keyblade. Mais la Clé ne répond pas à ses appels.

\- RENDS-LE-MOI!

Les flammes produites par le simili illuminent toute la plage, courant indifféremment sur le sable et la mer. Sora se laisse tomber derrière un rocher, le cœur dans la gorge. Sans sa Keyblade, il n'a aucune chance au corps à corps et l'incendie qui lui roussit les vêtements, les cheveux ne lui laisse pas la moindre possibilité de fuir ou de se cacher. Il peut entendre le sable crisser sous les bottes d'Axel, et il se rend bien compte qu'il n'arrivera pas à faire entendre raison au simili. Il ne peut pas non plus retourner à la cité du Jardin Radieux. Et personne ne sait où il est…

Sora commence à penser qu'il va mourir ici. Il essuie nerveusement son visage et se penche pour voir où est Axel. Le roux, de l'autre coté de la plage, avance lentement en continuant à l'appeler, la voix vibrante de haine. Il lui reste quelques minutes avant que le simili ne le trouve. Les révélations d'Axel tournent dans sa tête et il sent la tristesse l'envahir. Il peut comprendre la détresse du roux, malgré la peur qui lui mord le ventre. Cela serait la même chose pour lui, si Kairi ou Riku disparaissaient à jamais. Il ferme les yeux. Des larmes perlent sous ses paupières. La douleur qui le submerge est trop grande pour être uniquement la sienne. Surpris, il écoute son cœur, faisant le vide.

Et la voix qu'il entend ne lui appartient pas.

Il comprend brusquement qu'Axel a raison, mais aussi que…

\- RENDS. LE. MOI!

\- JE NE PEUX PAS!

Le brun s'est levé de derrière son rocher et se retrouve face au roux qui le dévisage, incrédule.

\- Quoi?

Sora reprend, la voix plus douce.

\- Je ne peux pas. Il est en moi maintenant. Il s'est dilué dans mon cœur.

\- Non!

\- Si... Roxas fait partie de moi...

\- Non...

Les yeux vides, le roux laisse tomber ses armes, qui s'évaporent avant d'effleurer le sable. Autour d'eux, l'incendie alimenté par la colère d'Axel meurt sans un bruit. Le simili tombe à genoux aux pieds de Sora, qui le regarde avec de la peine dans le regard.

\- Je suis désolé Axel.

\- Mais... Il ne peut pas disparaître, non... Il n'a pas le droit! Je ne peux pas... Sans lui...

Sa voix est cassée, son regard fixe.

\- Il n'a pas le droit... Pas le droit... Je... Je ne lui ai pas dit...

Sora ne bouge pas, il laisse le simili se vider de sa douleur en silence.

\- Je ne lui ai pas dit... Que... Que...

Axel lâche un bruit étrange, comme un sanglot, comme quand on s'empêche de pleurer.

\- Qu'il me manquera… Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait compter sur moi. Que quelqu'un l'attendait…

Pendant un long moment, le silence n'est troublé que par les sanglots étouffés d'Axel. Le cœur de Sora lui fait affreusement mal. Il se dit que Roxas doit hurler de souffrance lui aussi.

\- Je... Pardon.

Doucement, Sora attire le simili contre lui, et lui caresse les cheveux. Le roux tressaille un instant, puis passe ses bras autour de la taille du garçon, le serrant convulsivement, les mains tremblantes.

\- Je suis désolé... Pardon Axel mais...

Les larmes du simili glissent sur son tee-shirt, il resserre son étreinte.

\- Il vit en moi, tu sais, il est là.

Le brun se détache doucement et se laisse tomber à genoux en face de l'autre. Il lui sourit, la main sur le cœur.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il t'entend.

Ce qu'il ne lui dit pas, c'est que Roxas l'entends, oui, et en souffre. Que Sora à l'impression qu'il lui lacère le cœur. Qu'il a l'impression qu'il va se déchirer _. Il ne faut pas qu'il le sache…_ pense-t-il confusément. Axel le fixe avec intensité, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Et puis lentement, il pose sa main sur celle de Sora. Il ferme les yeux en sentant la pulsation sous ses doigts, respire doucement.

\- Roxas... murmure-t-il.

Sora ne bouge pas, les yeux voilés. Axel ne sourit pas, mais son regard s'apaise et ses larmes cessent de couler. Doucement, le simili se détache du petit brun, qui le laisse faire. Il garde seulement ses grands yeux bleus fichés dans les siens, ses yeux tellement semblables à ceux de Roxas... Le roux tremble un peu en se relevant.

\- Merci Sora.

Le petit brun hausse les épaules comme si ce n'était rien. Comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Mais il a mal pour Axel, avec l'innocence tendre qui le caractérise. Et Roxas lui fait mal, aussi. Il essaye de ne rien laisser paraître et se relève en s'époussetant les genoux.

\- Axel, s'il te plait, ramène-moi chez moi. Les autres vont s'inquiéter, demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le roux le regarde, puis détourne la tête, l'air très gêné.

\- Oui… Je… Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour tout ça…

Sora lui sourit gentiment.

\- Au moins, je ne suis pas mort….

 _Peut-être qu'il aurait cela aurait été mieux,_ pense-t-il, serrant la main sur son cœur douloureux. Il entrevoyait sa vie maintenant, marquée par le chagrin de Roxas.

Axel invoque un portail, se retourne pour ne pas le voir partir. Les pas du brun crissent sur la plage, le portail se ferme dans un froissement de ténèbres.

Axel reste longtemps prostré, la tête dans les mains et dans son cœur qui sonne creux, la douleur ce mélange à la honte. Et puis, quand il se rend compte qu'il n'a plus de larmes, lentement, lentement il se relève. Il invoque, en y mettant toute sa puissance, le plus grand portail, le plus sombre, le plus dangereux.

Une porte vers l'enfer.

Et il s'y enfonce, dans la noirceur des ténèbres, s'y offre corps et âme, s'abandonne, se renie. Il ne pouvait plus vivre, plus respirer de toute façon. Et maintenant... Il ne désire plus que le silence froid, le retour aux "sources", la fin, la vrai, la seule que possèdent les similis. L'oubli de soi dans les ténèbres.

Et lui, personne n'est plus là pour le regretter.

Sora est rentré sans un bruit. Il a regardé avec tendresse le visage de chacun de ses amis, en priant de tout son cœur pour ne pas les perdre. De ne jamais connaître la souffrance qui a détruit Axel. Il est resté longtemps à les détailler, debout dans le noir, à se rappeler tout ce qu'il faisait qu'il les aimait. Et puis il s'est recouché, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, les bras serrés contre lui. Il s'est vite endormi, épuisé, cassé par les larmes et bercé par les respirations des autres.

Mais, juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience du sommeil, il a entendu comme un cri, un hurlement de souffrance dans son cœur.

 _Axel!_

Et une larme qui ne venait pas de lui s'est écrasée contre sa bouche... La première de nombreuses autres.

.

.

.

FIN.


	2. Chapter 2

Il fait nuit.

La cité du Jardin Radieux dort et avec elle tous les bruits qui prouvent qu'elle vit. La Gare ne bruisse plus des pas pressés des voyageurs, les rues se taisent dans l'obscurité, les magasins ne respirent plus de marchandages, les maisons sont silencieuses, les porches éteins.

Rien, rien ne bouge.

Dans la maison de Merlin aussi, c'est le silence qui règne, troublé seulement par les respirations ténues de ceux qui somnolent sur les matelas. La journée a été épuisante, il a fallu encore se battre pour sa vie et celle de ceux à qui on tient, pour ce que l'on croit, pour ce que l'on veut sauver. Mais combats après combats et révélations après révélations, la fatigue a eu raison, pour une nuit, des jeunes héros, qui se sont écroulés dès qu'ils en on eu le droit.

Car, après tout, leurs survies et la paix dépendent de la force de leurs bras et de la sueur sur leurs fronts. Alors peut importe ce qu'ils brisent, ceux qu'ils détruisent, parce que c'est pour sauver les autres.

Mais...

Il y a quelqu'un qui pense qu'il y a des prix trop lourds à payer.

Cette personne a perdu quelque chose, quelque chose de vital pour elle et elle veut le récupérer. Par n'importe quel moyen. Elle l'a cherché longtemps et maintenant qu'elle sait où elle est, elle ne compte pas la laisser s'en aller. Une deuxième fois.

C'est pourquoi elle est là, debout dans le noir de la chambre, les yeux fixés depuis plusieurs minutes sur le jeune garçon qui dort à ses pieds. Elle n'a pas peur, mais hésite, son regard vole d'un visage à un autre. Elle soupèse ses chances de faire ce qu'elle est venue faire sans problème, pense vaguement aux conséquences... Puis secoue nerveusement la tête. Elle sent l'impatience monter dans sa poitrine. Elle a déjà attendu trop longtemps. Doucement, elle se penche vers le garçon et le secoue. Il s'éveille, ses yeux papillonnent derrière ses paupières. Elle glisse sa main sur sa bouche avant qu'il ne hurle et plante son regard dans le sien.

\- Chut...

L'autre se tend, elle l'apaise d'un regard. De l'autre main, elle relève sa capuche, découvrant une tignasse rousse emmêlée et un regard vert profondément cerné. Sora écarquille les yeux. L'autre sourit doucement.

\- C'est moi. Tu me reconnais, quand même? Chut, calme-toi, je ne vais pas te tuer.

Sora se détend, et attends qu'il continue, bien réveillé et le regard attentif.

\- Je vais te lâcher, mais ne gueules pas, ok?

Le garçon acquiesce lentement et sens sa bouche se défaire du poids de ses doigts. Ils se dévisagent quelques secondes en silence, puis le brun souffle d'une voix fatiguée, que démentent ses yeux vifs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Axel?

L'autre se permet un sourire.

\- Te parler.

Un ange passe. Axel s'agite.

\- Bon, c'est oui ou pas?

\- Maintenant?

\- Bin ouais, t'es tout le temps occupé, y a jamais un moment tranquille où on peut te voir. Sauf quand ta troupe pionce. Alors?

\- ... D'accord.

\- Bien! Mais pas ici, ça m'ennuierait de réveiller tes amis...

Axel lui fait signe de se lever, un doigt sur la bouche.

\- Viens.

Il fait apparaître un portail et se retourne vers Sora. Le simili le voit attraper sa Keyblade et un sourire sarcastique effleure ses lèvres, que le plus jeune ne remarque pas dans l'obscurité. Le garçon prêt, Axel lui jette un regard rassurant, puis le pousse sans ménagement dans les ténèbres avant qu'il ne lui demande où ils vont. Ils disparaissent et le portail se referme dans un froissement doux sur l'exclamation de surprise de Sora, sans qu'aucun des enfants dans la pièce ne soit troublé dans ses rêves.

\- Hé! T'aurais pu prévenir!

Sora, affalé dans le sable, foudroie Axel du regard. L'autre hausse les épaules.

\- Bah, du moment qu'on y est...

Le garçon se relève en époussetant ses vêtements, fais disparaître la Keyblade et regarde autour de lui.

\- Et on est où?

Axel promène un regard rêveur sur le paysage. Après une longue observation silencieuse, il lâche lentement.

\- On venait parfois ici...

C'est une petite plage. Le sable et la mer se confondent avec l'encre du ciel. Le bruit des vagues est le seul son que l'on entend, les étoiles et la lune diffusent la lumière qui fait scintiller l'eau. Il fait doux, une légère brise souffle doucement dans le cou du plus jeune et agite les cheveux du roux planté en face de lui.

\- On?

Axel ferme les yeux un instant. Quand il les rouvre, son sourire a disparût.

-Ouais. Roxas et moi. D'ailleurs...C'est de cela dont je voulais te parler.

Le roux se rapproche lentement du brun qui est resté immobile. Sora commence doucement à s'inquiéter. Axel a un air bizarre.

\- Me parler de quoi?

L'autre s'arrête et ouvre les mains dans un grand geste d'impatience ironique.

\- Mais de Roxas, bien sûr!

Sora laisse passer un instant avant de répondre, le visage fermé.

\- Je ne sais pas qui c'est ce "Roxas". J'le connais pas.

Axel le regarde pendant quelques secondes, puis éclate brusquement de rire, faisant sursauter Sora. Le simili rit convulsivement, les yeux fermés, les traits marqués par une joie démente, sous le regard alarmé du plus jeune qui n'ose pas bouger. Le roux à l'air... différent. Comme brisé. Mais avant que Sora se fasse une idée précise de ce qui l'inquiète le plus chez l'autre, Axel cesse de rire aussi vite qu'il a commencé. Ses yeux brillent un peu trop.

\- Tu ne le connais pas? siffle-t-il d'une voix mauvaise en l'attrapant brutalement par l'épaule sans que Sora n'ai pu bouger, tu ne le connais pas! Ben voyons...

Il le secoue violemment.

\- Réfléchis! A ton avis, grâce à qui t'es là maintenant? Hein?

Sora essaye de se dégager, mais le roux le serre plus étroitement en plantant son regard dans le sien.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Donald et Dingo, c'est eux qui m'ont réveillé au Manoir...

Axel a un sourire méprisant.

\- Ces deux imbéciles? Non...

\- Mais...

\- C'est Roxas! Putain tu ne comprends pas? C'est lui qui est venu, parce que t'avais besoin de lui pour te réveiller!

\- Qu... Quoi?

\- Quand tu t'es transformé en Ombre pour ta greluche, tu te souviens de ça, non? Ton cœur est puissant, un simili a été crée...

Axel rapproche son visage de celui de Sora.

\- Roxas! Mais tu ne pouvais pas vraiment vivre sans lui, t'étais pas complet... C'est pour ça que t'as presque tout oublié à Oblivion, ton cœur n'était pas entier. C'est lui qui te manquait! Tu saisis maintenant?

Le garçon reste muet, les yeux agrandis par la panique, la tête bourdonnante.

\- Je...

\- Oui, tu. Toi, toujours toi!

Le roux le soulève presque pour le mettre à sa hauteur. Il hurle maintenant.

\- Et lui? Vous avez pensé à lui? Roxas n'avait pas besoin de toi, tu sais, parce que...

Sa voix se brise brusquement, il détourne la tête.

\- J'étais là, moi...

Il lâche le garçon, qui tombe à ses pieds, immobile.

\- J'étais là... J'étais là!

\- Axel...

Le roux baisse brutalement les yeux vers lui et Sora peut apercevoir la rancœur et la douleur dans son regard, juste avant que l'autre ne s'écarte souplement d'un bond.

\- Ax...

\- Rends-le-moi!

De justesse, le brun évite un chackram qui siffle près de son oreille en se jetant de côté. Il porte la main à son visage, la retire maculée de sang. Sora se tourne lentement vers l'autre et reste tétanisé par le brusque changement d'Axel. Le simili, debout, la bouche déformée par la haine et du désespoir plein les yeux, est en position de combat. Le garçon n'a que le temps de se jeter à terre, évitant un nouveau tir.

\- Rends-le-moi!

Il se lève précipitamment et se met à courir, virant erratiquement à droite ou à gauche quand il sent de la chaleur dans son dos et en essayant désespérément d'invoquer sa Keyblade. Mais la Clé ne répond pas à ses appels.

\- RENDS-LE-MOI!

Les flammes produites par le simili illuminent toute la plage, courant indifféremment sur le sable et la mer. Sora se laisse tomber derrière un rocher, le cœur dans la gorge. Sans sa Keyblade, il n'a aucune chance au corps à corps et l'incendie qui lui roussit les vêtements, les cheveux ne lui laisse pas la moindre possibilité de fuir ou de se cacher. Il peut entendre le sable crisser sous les bottes d'Axel, et il se rend bien compte qu'il n'arrivera pas à faire entendre raison au simili. Il ne peut pas non plus retourner à la cité du Jardin Radieux. Et personne ne sait où il est…

Sora commence à penser qu'il va mourir ici. Il essuie nerveusement son visage et se penche pour voir où est Axel. Le roux, de l'autre coté de la plage, avance lentement en continuant à l'appeler, la voix vibrante de haine. Il lui reste quelques minutes avant que le simili ne le trouve. Les révélations d'Axel tournent dans sa tête et il sent la tristesse l'envahir. Il peut comprendre la détresse du roux, malgré la peur qui lui mord le ventre. Cela serait la même chose pour lui, si Kairi ou Riku disparaissaient à jamais. Il ferme les yeux. Des larmes perlent sous ses paupières. La douleur qui le submerge est trop grande pour être uniquement la sienne. Surpris, il écoute son cœur, faisant le vide.

Et la voix qu'il entend ne lui appartient pas.

Il comprend brusquement qu'Axel a raison, mais aussi que…

\- RENDS. LE. MOI!

\- JE NE PEUX PAS!

Le brun s'est levé de derrière son rocher et se retrouve face au roux qui le dévisage, incrédule.

\- Quoi?

Sora reprend, la voix plus douce.

\- Je ne peux pas. Il est en moi maintenant. Il s'est dilué dans mon cœur.

\- Non!

\- Si... Roxas fait partie de moi...

\- Non...

Les yeux vides, le roux laisse tomber ses armes, qui s'évaporent avant d'effleurer le sable. Autour d'eux, l'incendie alimenté par la colère d'Axel meurt sans un bruit. Le simili tombe à genoux aux pieds de Sora, qui le regarde avec de la peine dans le regard.

\- Je suis désolé Axel.

\- Mais... Il ne peut pas disparaître, non... Il n'a pas le droit! Je ne peux pas... Sans lui...

Sa voix est cassée, son regard fixe.

\- Il n'a pas le droit... Pas le droit... Je... Je ne lui ai pas dit...

Sora ne bouge pas, il laisse le simili se vider de sa douleur en silence.

\- Je ne lui ai pas dit... Que... Que...

Axel lâche un bruit étrange, comme un sanglot, comme quand on s'empêche de pleurer.

\- Qu'il me manquera… Il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait compter sur moi. Que quelqu'un l'attendait…

Pendant un long moment, le silence n'est troublé que par les sanglots étouffés d'Axel. Le cœur de Sora lui fait affreusement mal. Il se dit que Roxas doit hurler de souffrance lui aussi.

\- Je... Pardon.

Doucement, Sora attire le simili contre lui, et lui caresse les cheveux. Le roux tressaille un instant, puis passe ses bras autour de la taille du garçon, le serrant convulsivement, les mains tremblantes.

\- Je suis désolé... Pardon Axel mais...

Les larmes du simili glissent sur son tee-shirt, il resserre son étreinte.

\- Il vit en moi, tu sais, il est là.

Le brun se détache doucement et se laisse tomber à genoux en face de l'autre. Il lui sourit, la main sur le cœur.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il t'entend.

Ce qu'il ne lui dit pas, c'est que Roxas l'entends, oui, et en souffre. Que Sora à l'impression qu'il lui lacère le cœur. Qu'il a l'impression qu'il va se déchirer _. Il ne faut pas qu'il le sache…_ pense-t-il confusément. Axel le fixe avec intensité, des larmes roulant sur ses joues. Et puis lentement, il pose sa main sur celle de Sora. Il ferme les yeux en sentant la pulsation sous ses doigts, respire doucement.

\- Roxas... murmure-t-il.

Sora ne bouge pas, les yeux voilés. Axel ne sourit pas, mais son regard s'apaise et ses larmes cessent de couler. Doucement, le simili se détache du petit brun, qui le laisse faire. Il garde seulement ses grands yeux bleus fichés dans les siens, ses yeux tellement semblables à ceux de Roxas... Le roux tremble un peu en se relevant.

\- Merci Sora.

Le petit brun hausse les épaules comme si ce n'était rien. Comme s'il ne ressentait rien. Mais il a mal pour Axel, avec l'innocence tendre qui le caractérise. Et Roxas lui fait mal, aussi. Il essaye de ne rien laisser paraître et se relève en s'époussetant les genoux.

\- Axel, s'il te plait, ramène-moi chez moi. Les autres vont s'inquiéter, demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

Le roux le regarde, puis détourne la tête, l'air très gêné.

\- Oui… Je… Je suis vraiment désolé. Pour tout ça…

Sora lui sourit gentiment.

\- Au moins, je ne suis pas mort….

Axel ne dit rien et invoque un portail. Il se retourne pour ne pas le voir partir. Mais Sora n'as pas fait un pas vers les ténèbres. Dans son cœur, Roxas crie, hurle qu'il ne veut plus quitter Axel, il supplie. Il pleure en griffant les murs de sa prison.

 _Calme-toi. Arrête de pleurer comme ça, tu vas nous tuer tous les deux, tu sais._

Axel s'est laissé tomber sur le sable, sourd à ce qui l'entoure.

 _Je ne pourrais jamais te rendre ton cœur, Roxas. Tu n'auras plus de corps. Tu ne pourras pas vraiment lui parler, le regarder ou le toucher. Mais je peux te proposer quelque chose pour réparer ma faute. Tu veux ?_

Les cris s'éteignent, son cœur s'apaise alors qu'il pose la main sur l'épaule d'Axel.

\- Viens avec nous.

Le roux écarquille les yeux.

\- On sera ensemble. Toi, lui et moi. Je parlerais pour lui, je vivrais pour lui.

La tension dans son corps se relâche, alors qu'il comprend ce que Sora veut dire.

\- Tu l'as retrouvé, Axel.

Et son sourire, le premier depuis longtemps, le premier d'une longue série, est magnifique.

.

.

.

FIN.


End file.
